The Ancient Heart
by Thewatcherobserves
Summary: It's tough when your wife is the hottest babe on campus. Spock reminds Uhura that he is a man - and a Vulcan. Spock/Uhura


**The Ancient Heart**

**Author's Note**: _A few folks have accused me in PMs of avoiding Spock's... uh... Vulcan primal nature in my stories. Here's a shout out to their petitions. Had to keep it "T" rated, though__ - LOL_. Thanks to Rashida7777 for her persistence.

_Spock could get a date anytime from the readers and writers on this site_

* * *

Neither realized the impact the demands of Earth and New Vulcan would have on their relationship. Spock became the science head of the New Vulcan surrogacy center, responsible for the break-through technology that each day improved Vulcan chances to avoid extinction. Each couple seeking assistance at the center garnered his personal attention and brilliance in the new art/science of Vulcan infertility treatment. That left only one person to take over the advanced xeno-linguistics class at Star Fleet.

Uhura's bonding and marriage to Spock expanded her knowledge and skill in languages 10 fold. With empathic emergence - and the awareness of its advantages - Uhura quickly became the Federation's number 1 expert on Romulan, Klingon and Vulcan communications. Star Fleet, desperate to rebuild its decimated ranks, paid a bounty for candidates willing to immerse themselves in conquering these tongues.

Her classes always had waiting lists and her office hours always had a line. Much of this response could be attributed to her outstanding skills as a teacher. Some could be attributed to her only recent graduation from the Academy; she had been a student here with some of them. More than a few came to see the woman bonded to a Vulcan - **that** Vulcan - known as Earth's rescuer.

And the remaining majority, all male, came to see the finest, sexiest professor ever to grace the halls of the Academy.

Spock's discomfort regarding his wife's new status as a sex symbol never truly resolved in his mind. Aware himself of how her walk could mesmerize, he frowned whenever he allowed himself to think of her as other boys did (he would not consider them men, otherwise he'd have to put a serious hurting on them); she belonged to him, with and without chocolate.

Uhura was no help to him in this regard. She fully admitted her sheer delight in being the sexiest - and youngest - wife and mother teaching at the Academy.

She took every opportunity to shed the required uniform and wear "civilian" clothes, always in good taste but always "complementary" to her post-Grayson physique. She never had to carry a PADD into or out of her class, her minions did that for her. Seldom was she alone as she crossed the campus to pick up Grayson from day care on those occasions when she used the service. A casual hint brought sodas and candy and snacks to her office in abundance. Lunch had two categories: with Grayson, where virtually every female student joined in eating and in entertaining her adorable son; and without Grayson where every male student needed extra help with their tongue and their language.

Uhura revelled in the "renovation" of Spock's reputation at the Academy. No one had ever doubted Spock's intellect and he remained both revered and respected for his efforts in saving Earth. But no one understood her attraction to him either. Until now.

Thanks to Uhura, Vulcan was **IN**.

To his great dismay and displeasure, Spock became the poster boy for Sexy Beasts. Every female cadet considering a Star Fleet career and a family now evaluated their suitors based on being as hot as Spock and on their ability to produce children as cute as Grayson. Spock and Uhura made beautiful babies together.

Male cadets wanted to find and steal the mojo that sealed a woman like Uhura to Spock without a single risk of hanky panky outside of the marriage. Uhura gently, but firmly, dealt with all escalating crushes in the same way; empathically broadcasting only a portion of her love and heat for Spock she explained that, having gone Vulcan, she was hooked.

Spock never understood her explanations; he underestimated the appeal of being 22, a wife and mother and the hottest babe on campus. So it was that Spock found himself the owner of a tamped but smoldering jealousy that refused to diminish. She _belonged_ to _him_.

Spock's attempts to address his growing concern were thwarted by their schedules. He left for work early in the morning; her first class started at 11. He had late afternoon's and evening's free. She had office hours and class preparation. Accustomed as he was to her cooking, he found himself taking over more kitchen duties for himself and his son.

By mutual agreement they shared time with Grayson; Spock sought an equitable split in their parental duties. Spock also sought to create the bond he'd missed through his involuntary absence during her pregnancy. So he spent admirable amounts of quality time with his son, garnering many looks from females that he did not fully understand but that he knew he shouldn't return - Nyota would hurt him in new and inventive ways if he did.

Spock understood, at least at a basic level, women's attraction to Grayson, smart, adorable and engaging as he was. Spock himself smiled slightly whenever he looked at his son. He did not, however, completely understand the admirers' interest in himself. On the only evening where he considered discussing it with his mate, her visceral response to his mental image of that day's encounter was enough to cause him to shield it from her lest he be accused, tried and convicted for a "crime" he did not commit.

Spock's blood increasingly boiled at the attention shown her by the male cadets. In full public view. On a daily - _and nightly_ - basis. Late one evening, passing a cafe they'd frequented during her days as his teaching assistant, he saw them eating; Uhura, Grayson and 15 male students from her classes. She held court with the young men, never crossing any line but driving them to impure thoughts nonetheless. She felt Spock's proximity before she realized he was watching.

_Come in and eat! There's plenty._

_I would say there are too many._

He felt her hurt at the unspoken accusation in his words and he left. She hadn't done anything improper. He still wanted to rip the heads off the cadets and shi- ... ; leave it at he wanted to rip their heads off.

This episode drove Spock to a cold shower and a lengthy contemplation. His biggest bone of contention was their love life; they no longer had one. Different schedules, tons of after hours work and an empathic baby who insisted on sleeping _between_ them to nurse his mother at his pleasure transformed Spock into a walking hormone factory. Pon Farr was easier than this.

His focus during the day required frequent meditation while the drought continued. To make it worse, Nyota took perverse pleasure in sending him memories that aroused him unmercifully. She called herself trying to help; that kind of help he didn't need. Their unique bond made any form of relief without her physical presence impossible.

Something had to change.

Spock, ever resourceful, began to change their lives subtly.

First, he convinced her to move their quarters from the guest suite in the Vulcan embassy to the family suites. Sarek's floor held more than enough space for them - Spock spent considerable time here himself as a child - and Grayson would move to Spock's childhood suite _down the hall_. To allay his mate's concerns about being so far away - as if two Class 5 empathic telepaths with a mother-son bond could _ever_ be "too far away"- he pressed his old nanny Su'rai into service, pleading with her to help him get his marriage back on track. Su'rai had seen Spock through many childhood challenges and adventures. When Sarek's family returned to Vulcan she took on embassy protocol duties and remained on Earth.

Surai'd been invaluable during the worst of the Vulcan crisis but Spock had a crisis of his own building. He used one of his two "I saved the World" cards and got her reassigned to his household staff; Su'rai's belongings would be moved back to the nanny's quarters adjacent to Grayson's suite immediately.

Next, he courted his wife. Her office exploded with flowers and plants. He changed his work schedule to meet her at day care when she ate with Grayson. He made time to escort her across campus unexpectedly, much to the frustration of her former male cadet escort service. He sent her memories of their time together at the Academy and her effect on his life here.

Wherever she ate, he made it a point to show up, joining whatever table and whatever group she was with. With female students, he never spoke; he just sat, watching her with smoldering eyes and barely concealed attraction. Her female students couldn't wait for office hours to ask her - privately, of course - how she withstood that kind of desire. If he was that way in public...?

On the other hand, in public places male students got aggression and competition from him. He would intentionally jostle and move any cadet sitting too close to her or to Grayson. Only Spock ordered for her, sending the cadets to fetch the orders - probably a violation of Academy rules but who was going to challenge him? When they left - and he made sure they _always_ left before the wolf pack - he directed the pack to remain seated, to show her respect. Spock had learned a lot from Kirk about RULES and rules.

His plan had its desired effect on her. Spock regained top billing in her mind 24x7. He became her magnificent obsession. She could not clear her head of him.

He sent _her_ images of what he would do to her the next time they were alone together, making sure they arrived at inconvenient times. So strong was his imagery that she often thought - incorrectly - that he was closer to her than he really was. Her students noticed small distractions during her lectures and wondered if their professor were ok. Unfulfilled passion, despite its known side effects, has many beneficial effects and psionic power was one of them.

It took two weeks to transition Grayson into his own room and bed. Spock thanked the heavens that Su'rai was there. Within days she had a warm telepathic link with the child, soothing him when he called for his parents - which, interestingly, only happened at night - until comfort in Su'rai's presence became the norm.

Thus the day after their son's second night in his own room in his own bed, Spock took his wife out on a date.

Spock seldom got credit for the cunning thinker and planner that he was. Months had passed since they last spent time alone. But he knew she would feel guilty if some portion of the evening were not spent with Grayson. So he made reservations for the three of them at San Francisco's finest rooftop restaurant.

The whole restaurant. The ambassador's son and family were its only patrons that evening.

A beautiful San Francisco night made for a memorable evening. They talked, something they'd had little time to do at the pace they were living. Spock made arrangements to have a telescope installed for the evening; he showed her the stars and told her stories of the life that existed there. They entertained their son who obliged them by eating heartily and falling asleep well before their evening was done.

He gave her a present made with his own hands. The necklace consisted of a 24k gold hand-woven chain with clasp, On the chain hung a clear, crystal vessel. Inside the vessel Spock had placed a lock of his own hair, supplied by his aunt from his baby book, and a lock of Grayson's, from the shock curl over his eyes. She could distinguish them by color. Curling her hand around the vessel brought them instantly to her mind in full 3d. She wept happy tears for his thoughtfulness.

Returning to the embassy, they dropped off a sleeping Grayson with Su'rai and continued their evening, moving past the protesters that seemed always nearby since the cataclysm. What she perceived as aimless walking became purposeful as they passed the building housing his quarters when he taught at the Academy. Its significance was not lost on her; they bonded here in a single wonderful encounter.

Moving from sight of passersby he kissed her until she could barely stand. Forcing himself to maintain exquisite control he telepathically replayed that night for her from his perfect Vulcan memory. He spoke, adding another sense to the experience.

"All that I have, the goodness in my life, started here when you chose to love me."

And he kissed her again arousing them both. The decision to make haste back to the embassy was mutual.

Enraptured in anticipation as they were, neither noticed the moving mass by the embassy's private entrance. Drunk, stinking, the mass blocked their path to the gate. The private entrance had no street guards, only surveillance. Security reasoned, in this way, that knowledge of its existence would remain private, just another door on any street. Security's reasoning contained flaws.

"Why should you pass me? Why should you live and be happy?" Spock's reflexes reacted instantly. Pushing Uhura behind him, he sought to calm the drunk while moving slowly to the gate; he could key her in and deal with this afterward.

"We seek no trouble with you tonight. Peace and long life." he said in carefully measured tones as they inched forward.

"Long life!? My mate is DEAD while you flaunt your marriage to that HUMAN WHORE!"

"Whore" ignited Spock's rage. He knew how this had to end.

Spock was a Vulcan male. If Uhura had ever doubted or forgotten what that meant, she now got a front seat in Spock's refresher course. A head shorter and 20% lighter, Spock should have struggled with his assailant; he did not.

She heard him on all channels. This wasn't just anger, it was kal'if'fee. He fought to prove his worth to have her, to prove to her he could protect and provide for her.

"You insult my mate!? Reflect upon you last day!"

And with that Spock defended his mate and her honor. Spock's heat overwhelmed her. It took effort to go to him and beg him to show mercy to the distressed, despondent drunk now unconscious on the sidewalk. Her plea reached him, his hands releasing his assailant to the gutter.

Swiftly, he closed the distance between them, picking her up. No one would harm her while he lived. Keying the gate he moved with animal grace to the private elevators. Preliminaries began there, continued down the hallway to their suite and transitioned from there. Throughout their couplings, Spock's mind channeled his ancient Vulcan heart.

_Tu t'nash-veh. Tu t'maat S'chn T'gai._ _I, S'chin T'gai Spohkh, will protect you. I will spend my life giving you all that you need._

Spock notified their respective employers of their absences the next day.

And the day after.

* * *

Uhura did not return to work until the passion marks were no longer visible when she was dressed. Spock awaited the transition of his scratches from angry welts to small scab lines.

Returning to teaching, she sensed the class' mood and curiosity at her absence before she entered.

_Let them guess_ she decided.

Placing an inscrutable smile on her face, she entered her classroom. It was an interesting experience.

Chuckling to herself at the end of class, she made a mental note to cover today's lesson again; the class seemed distracted.

_As am I... _ came her protector's voice.

_Behave! I'll take care of you this evening _she chided him playfully.

Canceling her office hours for the first time since her tenured appointment, Professor Uhura, wife of S'chn T'gai Spohkh and mother to S'chn T'gai Grayson, left her office for home.


End file.
